


Watch

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: bsg_kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara/Sam/Zak, that time after the Pyramid game (scifishipper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

They’d delayed after the game, because Kara couldn’t resist getting out on the pitch and getting some “practice” in. Anders had come out while Kara was still out there. He’d stood for a few minutes, then dropped his duffel on the bench and come out to her. “Think you could stand a little one-on-one?

She’d shrugged. “Sure. You want your pads?”

“You’re not wearing any. Wouldn’t be sporting.”

For nearly half an hour, there’d been nothing but the squeak of shoes, the thump as bodies hit, the panting of increasing exertion, until someone had come and kicked them off the pitch so they could clean it.

Zak had offered Anders a ride home. Starry-eyed boy. He’d chatted nearly non-stop, breaking only for Anders to give him directions. He’d invited them in and run off for another quick shower. Kara had helped herself to the downstairs shower, and when she’d come out wrapped in a towel, Zak had been flirting, offering Anders a threesome. 

Anders had been quick to move in, maybe not wanting Zak to change his mind. He’d held out his hand to Kara, both of them looking at her. 

For maybe the first time in her life, she didn’t want to. “Huh-uh. I can frak him anytime. I want to watch.”

Zak gave her a puzzled look, and Anders yanked his head around, backed him up to the counter, kissed him hard. Zak made that noise, the one she loved, and Anders’ hand went between him and Zak, and his towel hit the floor.

Nice ass. Apparently, Zak thought so, too, because his hands were all over it, while Anders was practically ripping Zak’s zipper open.

Kara’s hand crept under her towel. She bent a leg, resting her foot on the cabinet door. Her skin was buzzing. She’d had no idea watching Zak get off with someone else could be so hot. Anders and Zak ground against each other, and Kara closed her eyes, biting back the moan as she climaxed.

Hands on her waist jerked her back to reality. Anders picked her up and put her on the counter, pushed her chest back until she laid down. He silently offered for Zak to go first, but he smiled and echoed her words. “Nope. I want to watch.”

Kara watched Anders sink to his knees, and she closed her eyes. Oh. OH. _Frak!_


End file.
